Yellow Lion (VLD)
The Yellow Lion is the Lion originally piloted by Gyrgan that forms the left leg of Voltron. It is found on a planetoid being mined by the Galra Empire. The new Yellow Paladin who pilots the Lion is Hunk. Weapons & Abilities The Yellow Lion is the slowest of the Lions but makes up for this shortcoming with its heavily fortified armor. It is said to be the most blast-resistant Lion. This defensive strength makes the Yellow Lion unfazed by most enemy fire and allows it to easily crush foes by ramming into them with its heavy body. However, this does render the Lion highly at a disadvantage and vulnerable when submerged in water. Standard Arsenal * Claws: At each of the Lion's paws, tough enough to damage armor of a Galra warship. * Tail Laser: Mounted at the tip of the Lion's tail and moderately damages targets at long range. * Mouth Cannon: Mounted within the Lion's jaws and severely damages targets at long range. * Jaw Blade: Summoned at the Lion's jaws, a blade used for cutting targets at close range. It can be tossed like a boomerang. * Force Field: When stationary, the Lion can activate an impassible energy sphere to encase and protect itself. The force field will react to a chosen Paladin and dissipate, or be willingly disengaged by the Lion. * Speeder: A small transportation vehicle unique in design for its Paladin to traverse environments; the speeder drops from the Lion's chest, and is stored in the Castle of Lions when the Lion is not in use, transporting the Paladin to the Lion when needed. * Thrusters: Mounted on each of the Lion's back legs and on all four paws; these powerful engines are used for initiating flight, increasing speed, or slowing descent. * Headlights: The eyes of the Lion can act as headlights to illuminate dark areas. Voltron Ability Once Voltron is formed, the Lion allows a weapon to be summoned when combined with a Bayard. The nature of the weapon depends on the Paladin wielding the Bayard, not the Bayard or Lion itself. When multiple Bayards are combined with respective Lions, the summoned weapon is upgraded into a more powerful form. Hidden Power The Yellow Lion has an affinity with the element of land. It is able to unlock augmented Lion Armor, granting the Lion a pair of larger claws and a booster pack which increases the Lion's strength and speed, as well as its stability and balance on harrowing surfaces. Hunk unlocks this ability through his desire to protect the Taujeerians. Other Abilities Like all Lions, the Yellow Lion possesses some measure of sapience. Through his mental connection to the Yellow Lion, Hunk is able to understand its suggestions on the next course of action during a battle. Gallery Yellow Lion.png|Official render. Yellow Lion2.png|Official render. YellowLionCockpit.png|Cockpit. YellowLionBadge.png|Badge. Niloofar.png|The Yellow Lion on Niloofar. SMLAYellowIcon.png|Icon in Super Mega Lion Attack. Trivia * If all Lions are built to standard, the Lion can be entered and exited through the mouth, the top of its head, or through its chest with its speeder. It would also have an emergency eject function to drop passengers from the cockpit floor like the Blue Lion. * Hunk refers to the Yellow Lion as a boy. * The Yellow Lion's training ground for its Paladin is the planet Niloofar. * The Yellow Lion is described as the "strongest" Lion, but this is also how the Black Lion is described, and the Black Lion has a higher damage rating than the Yellow Lion. * According to Playmates Toys, the Yellow Lion "can claw through solid rock if necessary, and can operate in highly magnetic areas that cause problems for the other Lions".Playmayes Toys These abilities have yet to be seen in-series. References Category:Spacecraft Category:Lions